Talent quest
by love.to.read.smiles
Summary: One-shot that will most likeley turn into a slowly updated story. The school talent quest is on - will edward enter. What about Emmett - will he make a shocking appearence? Rated T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!**

**I have decided to write a random one shot thingy**

**I need a break from school work so….this is it!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own**

_**Time period**_**: This is in between New Moon and Eclipse, so Edward is back and Bella is getting back to normal, but she misses Jake.**

**Edward POV**

I sat down at our old table waiting for Bella to come to lunch. She had trig and was asking the teacher some questions about the exam coming up. I listened to some more interesting thoughts around me.

"_Its good Edward is back, who knew how much longer Bella could've lasted, though that Jacob kid seemed to help her; I wonder how Edward will react to him…"_

Angela and her kind thoughts were always a pleasure to hear, but it bothered me a bit today that there was so much I didn't know about.

Was Bella really _that_ bad? How did Jacob help her, apart from saving her life of course.

"_Argh I still can't believe he's back. Bella must be the most stupid girl to get back with him. I mean, I doubt he has any idea how much his leaving affected Bella."_

Mike was annoyed as usual. I sighed and picked at my food.

"_I thought I was over him. I am, but that is when he's not in my sight. Why did he choose Bella – she's practically got an emotional disorder. I swear she went anorexic when he left."_

Jess got up and walked quickly to the girl's bathroom. I smiled when I heard Alice and Bella talking.

"Come on, you just got back! There is no way you are going on an extended hunting trip with Jasper. I thought we agreed that while Edward was going to hunt, you were going to stay."

Bella's perfect face puckered as Alice sighed.

"_I forgot how stubborn she was. A little help Edward – Jazz __**really**__ needs his hunting trip." _

I laughed and shrugged at Alice.

"Thanks a lot."

Bella's eyes lit up when she saw who Alice was talking to. She quickly strode over towards our table with nothing but an apple and water. She sat down and lent against me while I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"_Flirt! Whore! Wanna-be! Anerexic! Mentally challenged! Clumsy!"_

I hid my growl at Lauren and looked at her with deathly eyes.

"I do say Lauren, your hair looks extremely different."

Lauren nodded and held her nose up.

I smelt carefully and nodded. She had her period and cramps were probably aggravating her.

Bella looked at me and then at Lauren; clearly confused as to why I even bothered speaking to her.

Alice sighed when she saw who was coming back.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Jess, are you ready for the trig exam tomorrow?" Bella asked smugly. Clearly Bella was ready for the test.

"_No, that's what copying is for. Thank goodness I sit next to you."_

Jessica changed her answer from her thoughts.

"Yes, I am."

I would have to warn Bella about Jess's naughty habits.

"Did you hear Bella?," Mike asked.

I looked towards him and read his thoughts. Great, this ought to be good.

"Did I hear what?"

"The fundraising committee wants to organize a talent show and parents can purchase tickets for $15. I was thinking maybe we could enter in and do something." 

"_Maybe a Romeo and Juliet scene or a romantic song between you and me."_

I shuddered at Mike's thoughts.

"Um…Mike. I have no talent."

I stared at Bella with a look of sternness.

"Well not a talent that is helpful anyway."

The bell rang and we all got up.

"Sorry Mike."

"Its cool – I'm sure Jess will want to do something."

"I'm sure she will."

"_That doesn't mean I want to do it with her"_

Mike walked off as I grabbed Bella.

We walked off to our next lesson. Biology.

"So…are you gong to play the piano or something for the show?"

I stopped dead on my tracks. I never even thought of entering.

"Well…I guess I could."

"You should. Oh, you should play Esme's favorite. That would be good."

"You think?"

Bella nodded as we walked into the classroom and took our seats. I thought about entering and smiled. It would be good fun and Esme would be sure to come and so would Carlisle. Bella would be happy and Alice would bring Jazz along. I held Bella's hand under the desk. Her heart picked up its pace and slowed back down.

I laughed at the thought of being the first Cullen to actually enter a talent quest.

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Hahahaha**

**Thought this was a little strange but...it's me! (so everything is strange LOL) **

**Hope you liked it…I will update my other stories soon**

**Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting

**I decided to make this an actual story!**

**Yay!**

**Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Edward POV**

I told everyone about the talent show after I arrived home.

"Do you think I could enter?"

Emmett looked eager and hopeful. His thoughts lingered around the time he spent at Forks high school and how the teachers loved him.

"Why?"

Emmet thought about appearing as a comedian or weighing lifts.

"The girls ought to love that one."

I scoffed and walked over to the piano. Esme smiled and sat on the couch; shutting her eyes to imagine happy things.

I played about waiting. Waiting for Bella to come, waiting for her to see me, waiting for her to scream and run, and waiting for Charlie to fall asleep at night so I could be near her. Esme opened her eyes to the music.

"_What a lovely melody, this reminds me of Bella_."

In her mind I saw Bella when she first came to this house. She remembered how her eyes wandered over to the piano and lit up. She thought about the times Bella came over just to see the family.

I sighed and looked up at the top of my piano where still sat the bottle top that I had taken on that fateful day. **(A/N: If you haven't read the midnight sun draft on SM website then you will not know what I mean)**

I got up and went over to Esme.

"Do you think she really loves me?"

Esme's eyes grew wide with shock.

"_Of course, she would die for you Darling. What has you worried so much?"_

I sighed and looked out the glass window.

"_Is it the proposal?"_

I nodded.

"Aw, Sweetheart. She is only 18. You can't expect her to say yes when she has her whole family to worry about. Her mother, her father, her friends. It isn't like your time any more. People wait."

I sighed.

"I'm tired of waiting mom, I need her."

And with that I got up to head to Charlie's house.

**Sorry it's short. It will be longer next time. Thanx 4 reading it!**


End file.
